halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Firn-A153
Note: this is the character page not my own personal one. Firn-A153 is a SPARTAN-III super solider who was involved in the defense of Reach. He survived and later became the commander of Midnight Team. He was a member of Alpha Company. Biography Early Life Firn was born 17/3/26 on Reach. He soon got attention by killing another of his fellow trainees in a fight on Onyx. As punishment Firn was paired with Travis-AM12 who had an equal reputation for causing collateral damage in hopes that the pair would kill each other. Instead the pair upon meeting gained a high respect for each other. It was noted that the two worked well as a team after they completed ever mission. The pair was recommended for extensive training in combat which they did successfully. They passed the final test and were approved for active duty after which they were deployed to separate Black Ops squads meaning they were not part of Operation: PROMETHEUShttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_PROMETHEUS. Travis was sent to Rocket Team and Firn was assigned to Sword Team. Sword Team On his first mission he earned the respect of his team when he saved the entire team from an Elite Spec Ops squad that ambushed and injured Commander Nick-G342 and Lieutenant Rian-G054, using his skills as a tactician to decimate the squad. At that time the UNSC initiated Winter Contingency protocol and Sword Team was one of the first teams to intercept the signal. They were pinned in a settlement in a firefight for two days with limited ammunition and two injured team members. On the night of the first day Nick died from his wounds leaving Major Kylie-G389 in command. Being emotionally compromised at the death of her best friend she passed command onto Firn’s shoulders. He immediately took the team into a bunker and made an ambush which killed the remaining Covenant forces that night. The next day Firn led the remaining members of Sword Team toward a crashed Pelican that had gone down the previous night en route to give evac to the team. On the way Banshee’s ran down Kylie as she attempted to draw them away. Firn and Rian made it to the Pelican. At this point the Pelican’s infrastructure collapsed crushing both Spartans in the process. Both emerged unharmed and held the Pelican which the pair named Hope after they were extracted. Both wrote it on their shoulder armor. During the mission he was given the AA variant helmet that he now wears by Nick-G342. Upon arrival to ONI Sword Base Firn was placed on Midnight Team. Midnight Team Firn was reunited with Travis also joined by Sterling-A545 and Tiara-A354. They were sent on Operation: FARCRY to destroy a Covenant Carrier. During this mission Tiara was killed by a Covenant Energy Sword in her throat. Travis killed it with one twist of its neck. After the particular incident Midnight Team became known for loosing rookies however Firn kept getting "problem" rookies. This led to Firn becoming hard and detached trying to counteract the pain of the loses. Where his quips used to be cheerful they became sadistic and foreboding. His face became scarred and beaten. He became efficient and cold. His manner was effective and calculated, killing without mercy. However the UNSC continued to send "problem rookies" to him. His weapon of choice became a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. His reason was; "It's fast." Spartan IV Firn is currently on active duty for the SPARTAN IV program onboard UNSC Infinity after being asked to volunteer. He has a distinct dislike of Spartan IVs saying that they are "too human." He currently leads Fireteam Royale, a group of more solitary SPARTAN IVs including Travis. Personality and Traits Team Relationships Firn considers every member of Midnight Team as family and is heartbroken when one of them dies. Colonel Ackerman stated in a report that his behaviour was; "Odd and sentimental." List of Lost Team Members Tiara-A354: Cause of Death: Covenant Energy Sword through oesophagus. William-A457: Cause of Death: Covenant Plasma Turret Gillian-A222 Cause of Death: Covenant Plasma Grenade and Needler Kills 4 Elite Zealots, 17 Elite Spec Ops, 24 Jackals, 78 Grunts, 2 Banshees, 4 Ghosts, 3 Wraiths, 2 Hunters. ---- Category:Alpha Company